The present disclosure relates to replaceable modules, also known as “customer replaceable units” or CRUs. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for authentication of replaceable modules using electronically-readable memory devices associated with the modules, also known as “customer replaceable unit monitors” or CRUMs.
A common trend in machine design is to organize a machine on a modular basis, wherein certain distinct subsystems of the machine are bundled together into modules which can be readily removed from the machine and replaced with new modules of the same or similar type. A modular design facilitates great flexibility in the business relationship with the customer. By providing subsystems in discrete modules, visits from a service representative can be made very short, since all the representative has to do is remove and replace a defective module. Actual repair of the module may take place remotely at the service provider's premises. Further, some customers may wish to have the ability to buy modules “off the shelf,” such as from an equipment supply store. Indeed, it is possible that a customer may lease the machine and wish to buy a supply of modules as needed. Further, the use of modules, particularly for expendable supply units (e.g., copier and printer toner bottles) are conducive to recycling activities. In addition, modules may be used for anti-theft or security purposes, for example where the module may be removed by the user to disable the machine (e.g., face plates on automobile radios and wireless network cards installed in laptop computers).
In order to facilitate a variety of business arrangements among manufacturers, service providers, and customers, it is known to provide these modules with CRUMs, which, when the module is installed in the machine, enable the machine to both read information from the CRUM and also write information to the CRUM. The information read from, or written to, the CRUM may be used by the machine to perform various functions.
Since these modules have significant value, they are often targeted by counterfeiters or unauthorized remanufacturers. One method of dealing with counterfeit or otherwise unauthorized goods is to incorporate a CRUM into the module and design the product software and hardware to appropriately interact with the CRUM. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,409 entitled “System For Managing User Modules in a Digital Printing Apparatus”, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a machine that checks data in the CRUM to ensure that the CRUM is authorized for use with the machine and, if the module is determined to be unauthorized, displays a warning that the machine's warranty is in danger of being voided. While this arrangement is effective in reducing the use of unauthorized modules, it is limited in that the authentication of the module cannot be done without access to the machine or without access to some other external device effective to read the data stored within the CRUM. At times it is useful for individuals such as manufacturer's representatives, maintenance personnel, distributors, sales persons, purchasers, and end users to authenticate the module on a stand-alone basis.